


Dear Diary

by boyvender (orphan_account)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Dear Diary,I don’t know why I’m writing this.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. The Beginning

_**20th of May** _

_Dear Diary,_

_I don’t know why I’m writing this._

_I’m a 22 year old man._

_A famous racer….but yet, here I am writing in a diary._

_My therapist suggested me to try writing my feelings, I told her it’s a stupid idea._

_Maybe she wasn’t that wrong…._

_I’m not sure how this is gonna work out if I’m being honest._

_I don’t know what I am feeling….anger? sadness? maybe a mix of both?_

_S_ _hould I describe why I’m feeling like this?_

_I mean no one will ever read this, right? Or maybe my therapist, we’ll see._

_Maybe this is a dumb idea…._

_Maybe I should talk about **him**. And by him I mean the one and only Lightning McQueen. _

_Him and his stupid nice attitude and his perfect smile and blonde hair and how it flies with the wind and his stupid beautiful blue eyes or his freckles that he gets during the summertime….._

_Am I in **LOVE** with him? _

_-Jackson_

_**22nd of May** _

_Dear Diary,_

_I am back._

_During these last few days I’ve tried to ignore my feelings._

_Trust me when I say it isn’t easy._

_I feel like I'm going insane…_

_I haven’t told anyone about my feelings, I don’t know if I will._

_Truth is...I don’t really have friends._

_My attitude isn’t exactly perfect._

_I guess if I want stupid Lightning to like me back I should try to be….nicer?_

_This is weird._

_Is this normal?_

_Who am I?_

_I saw him today and I felt so awkward._

_Like I’m some teenager in high school…this is dumb, so dumb._

_What the fuck do I do?_

_-Jackson_


	2. Work In Progress

**_28th of May_ **

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It has been almost a week since I last wrote here. _

_ Things have been….interesting. _

_ I think Sally and Lightning broke-up. _

_ Haven’t seen her around all week and McQueen is grumpier than usual. _

_ He also gets sad/mad when anyone mentions her. _

_ Is it bad I feel somewhat happy? _

_ I am so fucked. _

_ Should I try talking to McQueen? _

_ Maybe tomorrow… _

  
  


_ -Jackson _

  
  
  
  
  


**_29th of May_ **

_ Dear Diary, _

_ So something happened… _

_ I **TALKED** to him. _

_ And I didn’t act rude. _

_ McQueen looked kinda surprised when I sat next to him and asked how he was feeling. _

_ Turns out I was right! They **DID** break-up. _

_ I told him I’ll be there for him if he needs anything. _

_ He looked surprised again, can’t blame him. _

_ I also got his number so that’s something. _

_ We’ll see how things go. _

_ -Jackson _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading <3  
> Follow me on twitter @Luv4kika !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!!  
> Follow me on twitter for more stuff @Luv4kika <3


End file.
